Temptation
by lovebeauty011
Summary: Just a small ficlet involving Henry/Kate and the temptation of a hungry vampire. **Emma is mine alone. So is Kate. Henry/Coreen are not.


"Knock Knock." She heard a voice from the door way. Looking up she saw their adopted daughter Emma.

"Hey sweetie, come in."

Emma made her way into the room, sitting down carefully she saw the bitemarks and slight bruise on her neck. Frowning, she looked over at the very still body of her adopted dad. Shaking her head, she had to know what happened.

"So, I uh, see that Dad bit you last night..." she made a motion with her hand to her mom's neck.

"Yea, he did. He hadn't fed in a week and that's why he has been irritated. Why he's barely spoken to either one of us. He won't dare feed from you, but me he did."

"I'm not offended, I kind of had that feeling, ya know? That he hadn't fed. It was pretty obvious." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Come here, I'll tell you what happened." Emma nodded and climbed closer to her mom. Resting her head on her shoulder, she listened quietly.

"How are you feeling?" Coreen asked coming into the room.

Shaking her head, as they were interrupted, "I'm doing better," she looked at Emma, "Henry had Coreen play babysitter while he was resting."

Emma laughed and shook her head, "So that's why I heard humming in the kitchen earlier. OK, then."

Coreen noticed the two were spending some quiet time together and took the hint to leave. Turning quickly she ran into the door before looking around embarrassed. Disappearing, Kate turned to Emma again and restarted her story.

The Night Before.....

She watched him. Watched the pen caress the paper as he designed images that could only come from centuries of experience or from the deep recesses of his mind. Endless nights of this life he carried with him. Each night the same; never changing, never ending. She sometimes wondered if he was truly content with his life. Although, she couldn't say much, her life was his. Occasionally, she would hear him sigh or crumple a sheet of paper.

Her eyes steadily observed him as one would observe something on display. Hiding behind her book as she sat on the couch, she marveled at him. His deep concentration, the furrowing the eyebrows, the pursering of his lips. She could do this all night. Watch him work. As long as their adopted daughter didn't intrude, the world would contain scratching of pens, crumpling of paper & the occasional sigh.

Taking back to her book, she jumped when he threw his sword across the room and into the wall. Setting her book down, she got up and strolled over to him. Her eyes never leaving him. She had been worried for him all week. He hadn't left the house to feed once. She knew his hunger was getting to him and having her in the room wasn't helping.

His back was turned to her, his eyes frantically searching over the previously drawn artwork that was scattered on the board. Sliding her hands up his back, she leaned in, kissing the center of his back. His body stiffened against hers as he took a shuddering breath. Feeling the breathe through his skin, she knew he was trying to ignore the circles she was drawing on his back.

Under the delicate frame of her skin, he smelled her blood. Intoxicating, hot, lusicious.... calling to him. Feeling his fangs elongate, he bit back a moan. Her hands on his body was driving him mad, tilting his head back he closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath. Stepping away from her, he didn't realize that she would follow him. Turning around sharply, his fangs showing, eyes dark, she felt a rush of pleasure sweep through her.

Taking half step towad her, his hand outreached to her, the beast in him was trying to control him. Telling him to feed. To take her in his arms, feel her warm body aganist his as he bit down taking in her life essence to regenerate him. Growling, he walked away from her. He didn't make two steps before she grabbed his arm.

"Henry you need to feed. I can feel it."

"Don't....start Kate, " he paused struggling.

"Henry...." She started again, placing her hands on his chest as she shook her hair from her face, letting her scent fill his senses.

He bit back a groan as her pungent scent of jasmine and juniper filled his senses. He felt himself harden from her touch and her scent. Looking down her, he took her small hands and removed them from his chest. This didn't stop her. Leaning on her toes, she gives him a soft grin. Easing her arms up past his head, her wrist coming dangerously close to his mouth, she causually draped her arms around his neck, inching them even closer together.

"Hen......" she kisses his chin lightly several times. "...ry. You know I'm right."

Snatching her wrist from around his neck, he kissed her wrist softly; nipping gently. "Are you offering?"

Gasping, her breathing becoming erratic. Heat waves of pleasure beating at her body. Henry was seducing her! He knew how to make her a puddle of goo. Taking a slow breathe, she needed to turn the tables.

Smiling at him, "Yes, I am. You know I want too."

Dropping her wrist, he stepped away from her. "No Kate. I won't."

"And why not Henry? You have before and that time it was longer!"

Taking two strides toward her, he pressed her against the wall, his breath hot in her ear. "Because I love you. What if I don't stop? What if I can't?"

"You will stop. I know it because....... I trust you." Her neck arching involuntarily for him. She felt his grin aganist her now bare throat. She knew she winning. She had to ease him into it, if she didn't, he would pull away from her again.

Placing his hands on her hips, he steadied her gentle grinding against him. Teasing her throat with his tongue he felt her shudder and quietly moan. The hunger was pulling him deeper. The more she teased him the more the beast in him roared. Just one taste....One taste wouldn't hurt him. Wouldn't hurt her.

Giving into the beast within, he bit down, almost tearing into her delicate throat. He didn't care if he hurt her. He was hungry. Moaning as the first drop of blood touched his tongue, he greedily started drinking. Falling limp against the wall, she was glad that his hands were still on her hips. Wave after wave of immense pleasure mixed with pain washed over her.

His mouth massaged into her neck as he drank from her, her blood warm and sensuous. Their bodies moving together in perfect harmony. A hand slid up the slide of the wall while the other stayed on her hip. Pushing his groin into her one more time, he ripped himself from her. Growling, he threw his head back, blood dripping lightly on the floor below them. Looking over at her he watches her stagger aganist the wall. Grabbing her carefully, her head drops onto his shoulder.

"Damn it Kate..." he growled softly as he carried her to their room. Laying her gently on the bed, he rushed to the bathroom to grab a towel to clean the stained blood from her neck. Wiping it gently, she pushed his arm away.

"I'm Ok Henry. Jus....."

"How are you feeling? He interrupted. "Damn it Kate, you shouldn't have seduced me into feeding from you, I could have killed you."

I'm just dizzy and tired now." She pauses. "You did stop..."

"Barely. God you were just.." He moistened his lips tasting her still. "You still don't know how you affect me, even after five centuries, do you?

She shook her head at him. "Can you get me some OJ? It will help a little." She saw him nod and run to the kitchen. Returning a few moments later, he handed it to her and she drank it quickly.

"How about you lay down and sleep. I feel I'm going to need to feed more." His hand came up to cup her face. "I promise I won't let this happen again. I love you." Kissing her on her lips, he fought the urge to have her. To feel her and taste her once again. Letting go, he heard her whisper I love you before he closed the door to their bedroom.


End file.
